Happy Enough
by seeyou-y
Summary: Dan semua jelas sekarang. Di sini mereka telah mendapatkan happy endingnya. [Mark Lee x Lee Haechan] MarkChan/MarkHyuck. AU. Oneshoot. BL. 2245 and 2320's Sequel.


**Happy Enough**

 _by seeyou-y_

Mark Lee (20) x Lee Haechan (19)

happy reading!

~(•o•~)(~•o•)~

.

.

.

"Haechan!" Senior yang merangkap sebagai ketua divisi panjat tebing itu menghampiri Haechan dengan segala macam emosi dalam dirinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Kau hampir membuat Renjun terjatuh. Jika kau tak mau jadi _belayer_ , bilang! Banyak yang bisa menggantikanmu."

Haechan meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tak enak dengan anggota lain, terlebih pada Renjun yang kini tengah melepas _sling_ dan _harness_ nya. Teman seangkatannya itu tersenyum teduh, seolah memberitau Haechan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Maaf hyung. Aku sedang banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini…"

"Kau harus lebih fokus. Jangan ulangi hal itu lagi!"

"Baik hyung." Haechan mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Renjun untuk meminta maaf.

Sedangkan Mark yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana hanya bisa menatap Haechan dalam diam. Tak berani mendekatinya, apalagi menyapa atau mengatakan sesuatu pada anak itu.

Dalam hati Mark bertanya-tanya tentang ada apa dengan Haechan? Tak biasanya anak itu kehilangan fokus. Seingatnya Haechan selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut segala macam kegiatan UKM Pecinta Alam ini.

" _Hey_!" Jaehyun menepuk pundak Mark untuk menyadarkan adik angkatannya itu, "jangan melamun."

Mark hanya tertawa kecil, "aku tidak melamun."

"Ya terserah. Ayo berkumpul!" Jaehyun sudah berjalan duluan menuju pinggir lapangan tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

"Yang lain segera berkumpul! Haechan dan Renjun, tolong bereskan tali dan alat lainnya," ujar Yuta setengah berteriak.

"Baik hyung," jawab kedua mahasiswa baru itu kompak.

Dari tempatnya berkumpul, Mark masih tak bisa melepas pandangan dari Haechan.

Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja, tapi kenapa rasanya jauh sekali Mark untuk meraih Haechan kembali?

Setahun ini hubungan mereka merenggang. Tak ada komunikasi kecuali Mark yang mengirim pesan pada Haechan untuk segera ke sekret untuk rapat, itupun hanya sekali—kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu—. Dan hanya tanda _read_ yang Mark terima, tak ada balasan… sama sekali.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa masalahnya akan jadi seserius ini, maksudku Mark pikir Haechan tidak akan sampai menghindarinya begini.

•••

Setelah latihan tadi selesai, Mark mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah, bukan tempat kos seperti biasa. Ya selain karena ia rindu orang tuanya, ia juga tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengan Haechan. Memperbaiki hubungan mereka, itupun kalau Haechan masih ingat dengannya.

Dalam perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Haechan. Mark tau betul pasti penyebab Haecan kehilangan fokusnya tadi bukan hanya karena banyak tugas, pasti ada alasan lain. Itu terlihat jelas dari mata dan wajahnya yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Padahal anak itu masih semester satu yang mana hanya belajar teori, belum praktik. Jadi tak mungkin semelelahkan itu. Setaunya Haechan juga tidak ada kegiatan lain selain kuliah.

Jadi, sesaat setelah sampai, Mark langsung menuju ke rumah yang berada di depan rumahnya. Berdiri di depan pintu kayu itu dengan perasaan ragu.

Ia mengulang kata 'ketuk' dan 'tidak' berkali-kali selama beberapa menit sampai kepalan tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu sebelum akhirnya heboh sendiri.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!" omelnya pada diri sendiri, "mau bicara apa aku tadi? Kenapa mendadak lupa sega—"

"Mark hyung…"

Tubuh Mark mendadak kaku. Mau bicara pun susah rasanya. Setelah satu tahun, ini pertema kalinya ia melihat Haechan dalam jarak sedekat ini lagi. Tak ada yang berubah, termasuk suara dan wajah manisnya.

"Ada apa kemari?"

Ditatap oleh Haechan begitu mendadak buat Mark salah tingkah, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk erat-erat Haechan dan bilang kalau ia sangat merindukan anak itu. Tapi boro-boro memeluk, mau mengucapkan 'hai' saja rasanya susah sekali.

"A-aku… hanya mau membicarakan sesuatu… kalau tak menganggu. Boleh 'kan?"

 _Ugh_. Dulu mereka tak pernah seformal ini. Bicara tinggal bicara, tak usah pakai acara izin segala. Tapi dulu tetaplah dulu.

Haechan mengangguk, "masuk dulu. Tak enak bicara di sini."

Keduanya sama-sama duduk di ruang tamu rumah Haechan saat ini. Haechan diam-diam menanti apa yang akan mark bicarakan; Mark masih sibuk merangkai kalimat.

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata cerah milik Haechan. Rasanya Mark seperti tenggelam di dalammya. Membuat makin jatuh dan jatuh lagi dalam rasa cintanya pada anak itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Haechan mengerutkan dahi atas pertanyaan Mark barusan.

"Maksudku… aku pikir ada sesuatu terjadi. Kau baik-baik saja ya? Eh… maaf. Sepertinya terlalu mencampuri urusanmu."

Yang diajak bicara mengguman panjang, tampak sedang berpikir, "aku baru saja putus dari Jeno… lagi."

Mark mengangguk, menanti kalimat selanjutnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar Haechan _curhat_ begini. Seandainya dari awal ia melakukan ini—menghampiri Haechan dan berbicara— pasti hubungan mereka tak akan meretak sampai satu tahun lamanya. Karena nyatanya Haechan masih menerima Mark.

"Ternyata dia selingkuh dengan Jaemin."

" _What the_ —apa mereka gila!?"

Haechan tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya, "tak masalah. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah tau."

Anak itu menghela nafasnya panjang, merasa lega karena akhirnya ada lagi orang yang perhatian. Mark kembali setelah sebelumnya ia pikir lelaki itu sudah lupa padanya.

"Sebetulnya tak masalah aku putus dengan Jeno, sumpah! Hanya saja aku tak habis pikir dengan mereka. Terlebih Jaemin. Aku dan Jaemin sudah berteman dekat sejak awal SMA. _Hhh_ sialan…"

Mark sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Haechan barusan. Ia pikir Haechan tulus dan serius dengan Jeno, tapi anak itu bahkan baik-baik saja ketika hubungan mereka berakhir. Apa itu artinya Mark punya kesempatan?

"Haechan…"

"Iya hyung?"

Mark menatap Haechan serius, "apa kau menyadari sesuatu?"

Haechan terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangkat bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tak tau.

"Aku merindukan kita yang dulu. Tanpa rasa canggung, blak-blakan menyatakan ini itu, tak berjarak, tanpa rahasia."

Anak itu tertegun. Tak bisa berkata-kata. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang di dengarnya barusan adalah nyata, bukan khayalannya semata.

"H-hyung…" Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, tampak tak percaya sampai akhirnya Mark mendekat dan memeluknya erat seolah tak mau jauh darinya.

"Aku menyesal membiarkanmu sendirian dan berpikir bahwa kau terbiasa tanpa diriku. Aku menyesal membohongi diri sendiri dan bilang bahwa tak seharusnya aku mendekatimu. Aku menyesali semuanya setahun ini… rasanya susah sekali jauh darimu, Chan."

Haechan terdiam, benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Setelah semuanya, setelah setahun mereka lewati tanpa berkomunikasi secara langsung. Semua jelas di sini.

Mark masih menyayangi Haechan dan Haechan masih mau menerima Mark.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu…" Mark melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Haechan.

Lelaki itu menarik nafas sekaligus menyiapkan keberanian, "kita sudah berteman lama. Aku sangat mengenalmu dan kau juga. Semua hal yang sepasang teman umumnya lakukan juga sudah kita lakukan."

Mark berhenti untuk lagi-lagi menarik nafas. Sumpah demi Tuhan! Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang. Rasanya seperti mau melompat keluar. _Lebay_ memang, tapi begitulah adanya.

"Tapi selalu ada saja sesuatu dalam diriku yang menginginkanmu lebih dari seorang teman. Aku ingin kita punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman."

"Hyung tunggu—"

"Kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

Haechan melongo. Wajahnya memerah malu. Nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati, "tentu saja. Aku mau."

Dan sesaat setelah jawaban itu keluar, Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haechan. Menyatukan bibir mereka, berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka habiskan dengan status teman dan terjebak dalam ketidakpekaan, akhirnya sekarang hubungan mereka jelas.

Setelah satu tahun lamanya berjauhan dan terjebak dalam kesalah pahaman masing-masing, akhirnya sekarang mereka menyadari semuanya. Menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama merasa hampa tanpa satu sama lain.

Dan di sini semuanya terasa jelas, mereka telah mendapatkan _happy ending_ nya.

 _Long last_ untuk Mark dan Haechan! Dan juga untuk pasangan sialan Jaemin dan Jeno yang sudah bermain-main di belakang Haechan selama tiga bulan ini.

 **END**

•••

 _uuuuu u uu~ akhirnya series gaje ini berakhir juga! maaf ya, aku sepertinya mau kena wb jadi tulisanku bobrok dan belibet dan gaje seperti di atas itu, wkwkwkk XD_

 _ini resmi jadi tulisan terakhir sebelum aku ujian sekolah, hghghg. semangatin dong~ eakss! :3_

 _EH! berbicara tentang latar, itu ceritanya MarkChan sama sama mapala panjat tebing gitu. aku sebetulnya gak begitu tau tentang kehidupan perkuliahan atau segala sistem kegiatan mahasiswa dan semacamnya. jadi maaf banget kalo bagian awalnya agak gak nyess(?)._

 _karena… yah, aku bahkan baru mau UN SMP bulan Mei nanti. hghghg, mari ngakak bersama :v_

 _ah udah ah. ngomul kan saya jadinya .-._

 _babay~ sampai ketemu di tulisanku pas aku udah jadi anak SMA nanti! XD_


End file.
